Frost and Snow
by MissSpitfire
Summary: "It was you this whole time, you were the one who helped me control my powers?" "Yes." Elsa discovers who helped her control her powers, even though she couldn't see him
1. I

"_Elsa,_" it was a bright bubbly voice that pulled the young girl from her sate of sadness, sniffling the white haired child sat up straighter looking at her door where the voice had come from. "_Do you wanna build a snowman?_" a smile spread across her face as she jumped to her feet racing toward her door, reaching out she grasped the golden knob. A gasp fell from her lips when she saw the gold vanish replaced with a thick layer of ice quickly she let go of it her hands falling limply by her side as tears filled her cerulean eyes. "_It doesn't have to be a snowman._" a muffled stream of words squeezed through the key hole of her room.

"_Go away Anna,_" Elsa sighed as the tears in her eyes spilled onto her alabaster cheeks. Turning she walked back toward her window seal. For the past several days young Elsa had spent her days looking out the large arched windows. Watching with sadness as the days passed her, each one slipping into the other. Day fading into night and then back into day. With every passing day her powers seemed to becoming stronger, her ability to hide it and control it was slowly deteriorating. Heaving a heavy, emotional sigh the child drew her knees to her chest burying her face into the thick material of her dress. "What's happening to me?" she asked out loud not to anyone in particular. What Elsa couldn't see was the young boy that floated outside her window, dressed in a pair of three quarter brown pants and an ice encrusted navy jacket, was the one person who could help her control the powers she was rapidly losing control of. A young man with a crook held tightly in his hand, hair of the pales white and eyes of the brightest blue.

A young boy that went by the name of Jack Frost.

A boy just like her.

* * *

**A/N: So I am in love with the pairing Jelsa so I thought I would write a fic about the two.**

**This is my first Jelsa fic, and the chapters are going to be short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**please drop a comment and tell me what you think.**

**MissSpitfire**


	2. II

Days had melted into years; Elsa now fourteen stood in her room her powers becoming stronger with every waking day. Her walls that were once a crisp white now had a tinge of icy blue and a smooth sheen as ice began to spread starting in the deepest corners of her room. The gloves her father had given her had done little to conceal her powers. Frustrated at her ability warm tears filled her eyes spilling onto her cheeks as she tried her hardest to conceal everything, to not feel the strange stirrings inside, to block them from her mind and remind herself that to be normal she had to think normal thoughts.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?_" it was Anna again, her voice was still chirpy like it had always been, so full of life, but Elsa could hear the change in tone, the change signalling, that like herself, her sister was getting older. Anna was getting older and Elsa wasn't able to be there to witness her only sister grow up. "_or ride our bikes around the halls?_" Elsa listened to her sister yearning to race out and play but she knew she couldn't. Elsa walked over to her bedroom door listening as her sister sang melodiously, the sound of a bike moving around the halls caused a smile to linger on her lips until an awful clanging noise made the white haired girl jump and reach for the door-knob. However when she heard Anna continue to sing she knew everything was fine and her gloved hand slowly retracted.

"Anna…" she whispered looking down at her wooden floor as her emotions took over her body, "I do want to build a snowman with you," she whispered shakily closing her eyes as her tears fell onto the small section of ice that surrounded the tweens feet.

Jack floated outside the girl's window watching everything unfold, his heart panged with pain as he watched her struggle. He wanted to help her he did, but unless he could get inside the castle there was no way for him to help. "Oh Elsa…" he whispered mournfully, watching as the girl fell to her knees sobbing, "Just let me in."

* * *

**A/N: So here is the second chapter, please tell me what you think, yes the chapters are short but I don't want this to be an overly long story.**

**Anyway thank you for the comment and the favs and story follows it means a lot to me. **

**Cheers Spitty :)**


	3. III

"_Do you have to go?_" a nineteen year old Elsa questioned lifting her head from her curtsey her bright blue eyes darting between her parents. She saw the slight worry on her face but it melted away when her father stepped forward speaking.

"_You will be fine Elsa,_" he reassured his eldest daughter wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, the Queen following suit. The hug only lasted a few moments before the two royals pulled away from her smiling warmly. "We love you," they chorused together both pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Your Majesties, the ship is ready to leave," nodding the King turned to his wife the two shared a melancholy smile, not wanting to leave their children but knowing it was a duty to appear at their nieces wedding.

"Be good," the Queen smiled at her daughter, "And remember we love you Elsa."

"Yes, we do," the King nodded his head before the two stepped away from the white haired teenager smiling at her before turning and leaving her standing at the foot of the stairs. As they left their arms entwined together. Once the doors closed the young woman made her way back toward her room.

Her cave.

Her prison.

Her solitude.

Upon entering the room she sighed woefully seeing her ice covered walls, closing her door she hurried over to her window looking out as her parents stepped onto the horse-drawn carriage and were pulled away from their castle.

"Come back soon," Elsa whispered before falling on the window watching the blood-red sky face to a dark indigo.

Jack sat on the roof of the castle, crook held tightly in his hand as he watched the King and Queen ride away from their majestic home leaving their two daughters alone. A bad feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach, he knew something was going to happen, something that would change everything.

* * *

**A/N: so sorry for the late update, but I would like to thank those who have read and left a comment. It means so much to me. I will try have the next chapter up soon.**

**Cheers Spitty :)**


End file.
